The Perfect Party
by BindedInChains13
Summary: Once Again Motochika and Keji bring sake to a large party. What will happen to everyone who have fallen drunk? Will Masamune finally get the chance to sleep with Yukimura?


**Perfect Party **

Masamune seriously felt drunk. The sake ran out as soon as Motochika and Motonari decided to see who could drink more. Motonari, who was surprisingly stupid, was a light weight and got drunk around his third cup, and was dancing around the house until Mitsunari threw his glass at him. It knocked him out in 3 seconds. Ieyasu was sitting in the corner laughing at nothing, probably drunk too. Hell EVERYONE was probably drunk. Well…except for Kenshin. The bastard was on his seventh glass and he still looked sober, probably laughing at us. Masamune swore at him in silence.

"God, I *hick* love everyone, you know?" Keji laughed, pouring more sake into his glass, his face totally red from drinking. Motochika was sitting next to him, making all kinds of funny faces for no reason. Kojuurou was talking to a pillow. Masamune laughed because it looked like he was about to make out with it. Magoichi was shooting a poster of Justin Beiber, calling him all kinds of things that Masamune would rather not mention. Shingen and Sasuke were gone; they probably acted smart and knew to leave before things got rough. As for Yukimura, his perfect figure was leaning against a couch, drunk yes, but his perfect body made Masamune's heart dance.

Then it happened. The ground suddenly began to shake; its uneven clashes seemed very odd. That's when Tadakatsu rolled in, staggering past everyone and landing on the floor. Masamune had to roll out of the way before that huge ass tank crushed him. Masamune stood and examined the robot. His cheeks were a cherry red and his breath STANK of sake. Masamune was amazed, a robot getting drunk! He didn't even know Tadakatsu even drank anything to begin with. This was something Masamune would have to look into later.

"Hey, Masamune." An angelic voice called to him. Masamune looked over at the couch Yukimura was leaning on, their eyes meeting. Masamune staggered to his side, practically kicking the sleeping Tadakatsu in the face, and fell to his knees next to Yukimura.

"What's up?" Masamune asked.

"My teeth, they tingle." Yukimura mumbled as he drew close to Masamune. Yukimura pushed aside Masamune's sleeve and took a good bite out of his shoulder. Yukimura continued to bite Masamune, leaving a trail of bloody hickies.

"Hey bastard, if your teeth feel funny go to a damn dentist." Masamune swore, trying to resist as best as he could. Masamune couldn't tell if it was the sake or if his animal instinct was taking over but he just had to go. Grabbing Yukimura's hand, he dragged him out of the room and upstairs, having to stop a few times when Yuki felt like he was about to vomit from all the alcohol. Once Masamune opened the door to his room he pushed Yukimura onto his bed. He carefully started to take off his shirt, which was unbutton a great deal already, revealing Yukimura's firm chest. Yukimura glanced at Masamune, his cherry cheeks dimming the sight of his eyes. That was it, Masamune couldn't take it anymore. Masamune began to lick Yukimura's chest, slowly making his way upward. Then he started to leave all kinds of bloody hickies, revenge for the ones Yukimura left.

"Ah! Masamune, that hurts." Yukimura mumbled, his breathing becoming uneven. Yukimura was totally wasted and hard too, Masamune could tell just by looking at him. Masamune ignored Yukimura's constant moaning, started to bite a sensitive part on his chest, nibbling and sucking on it as much as he wanted. When Masamune decided to let go the area was as red as Yukimura's face, almost but not quite. Smiling, Masamune began to kiss Yukimura violently, consisting of biting his tongue and licking his teeth. Yukimura, moaning in between breaths, could feel Masamune unbuttoning his pants.

"What's the matter Yuki?" Masamune chuckled, sensing Yukimura's anticipation. Masamune deepened the kiss as he unzipped his pants, and he was just about to yank them off, his fingers ready to-

"I'm telling you I saw them go into this room." Motochika said as he opened the door. Masamune looked back to see Motochika staring at them, his face flushed from embarrassment. Motochika coughed slightly, nodded at Masamune, and then shut the door.

"Wrong room. I guess Ieyasu left, Mitsunari." Motochika said, footsteps fleeing from the door. Masamune looked back at Yukimura, hoping that interruption didn't ruin his fun, but Yukimura was fast asleep. Masamune let go of him, rolled onto the side of the bed and swore. He was so close to nailing him, and now he was pissed. Masamune sighed, and tucked Yukimura in.

"I'll just have to attack you when you wake up, hung over or not." Masamune sighed, watching his favorite toy sleeping peacefully. Masamune took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, chuckling as he imagined how Yukimura will act when he wakes up. Masamune hopes Yuki will put up a fight; it's more fun that way.


End file.
